Tremors Vs Dink Smallwood
by Cowboy Dan
Summary: Dink Smallwood adventures through a portal that leads to Perfection, Neveda...


Hey all, I had this idea sometime after I started writing Tremors Vs. Alien.

Dink Smallwood is a great freeware game with lots of humor. It doesent have

much fanfiction, but I hope to do it justice. For more info goto 

TREMORS VS. DINK SMALLWOOD

Ch.1 Portal to Perfection

Allen and Burt just got back from California. Thier trip was a sucess, and they had both netted a nice paycheck. Allen was being chastised by Burt for what he bought with his cash. "You bought WHAT!". Allen backed into the corner. "Two hamsters...." Burt stared him down. "There are plenty of rodents around her, WHY would you want more?" "They were cute?" Allen smiled. They walked from Allens trailer across the road to Changs Market. Jodi was taking stock. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed. "So Allen, what did you name your new pets?" Burt frowned. "Well, the little boy is named Glicko, and the girl is named No-No" "Awww," Jodi squealed as she went back to work. "So, any new assignments?" The boy asked. "Negative" Burt said. "And I'm glad, I've been way too busy the past month, I need my rest." And he left.

_The Hunter saw the human return. He has been waiting for the time to strike. The boy was strong, he saw him kill the noisy-lizards with his bare hands. He had enough for today. He started to head for his ship when out in the desert he noticed something. It was green and diddent appear to have hands. He zoomed in. It was a starnge bi-pedal lizard the Hunter has never seen in his tour of many worlds. It was too tall to be a noisy-lizard, and it had a long slender tail. In place of hands it had wicked looking claws. Where did this beast come from? Regardless, the oppertunity to kill a new prey overcame the Hunter. One shot from his sholder canon brought the beast down. He picked up its body and dashed off to his ship._

Some where in a land far far away.......

Dink Smallwood, hero and wannabe-womanizer, after saving the world from the evil Seth, revealing the secrets of Mystery Island, reassembling the Stone of Balence, fufilling the prophecy of the ancients, and reuniting Milli Vannilli, he looked foward to a nice long vacation. After kicking back on his couch and pulling out the latest copy of "Big Jugs", he heard a knock on his door. "Copy of Watch Tower?" Dink slams the door in the mans face. Another knock. Dink figures it is the guy agin, and gets back to his...erm...um....buisness. Knock Knock! No answer. The door comes flying of the hinge, and behold, King Daniel. "Dink! Put your sword away, I have an assignment for you." Red faced, Dink puts his "sword" away, and heads out with the king. "Dink, some of my men of discovered something strange, it is in the cave that leads to the Dark Lands, A magic portal has opened up there, monsters walk into it and never return. Above it is a mystical sign that says 'Perfection'. Dink, we want you to investigate it, and see whats so 'perfect' about it." Dink packed his sword and a few other items and headed off. _"Gee, I hope there are hot women on the other side." _He thought. _"I wonder who opened this portal anyway, probably some big bad guy, like it always is, I mean, why cant it be for once, some skinny little jerk, its always some big ass dragon or all powerfull sorcerer or really cheesy 80's pop singers, why not some fat nerd with skid marks on his under pants? That would so rule."_

Seth woke up in a dark place. _"Where am I" _He thought He was in a bizaare place. He was inside some sort of pen, with a window where he can see all sorts of gizmos and gadgets. "So you are awke." A screechy voice proclamed. "Nope, sleep walking. Heres your sign" Seth remarked. The other man was hidden in the dark. "SILENCE!" for I have brought you here, so that I, the great Eugene can rule the world!" Seth laughed. "Your name is EUGENE!" "SHUT UP!" Eugen shouted. "YOU WILL DO MY BIDDING!" Seth just laughed.

Back in Perfection.

Tyler knocked fervoresly on Allen's door. Allen opened the door, "Whats up?" "Come quick!" Allen jumped into Tylers car and the drove off. About a mile outside town, Tyler pointed out something in the desert. In some aspects it looked like a Shireker, but it wasent. The tail was longer, and it did not have the head carapace. Its head was something like that of a frog, and gave the appearance of an overgrown tadpole. "What is it..." Allen muttered. Tyler shook his head, "I dont know...." The beast charged them, screaming like a bull. Allen pulled out a Beowulf .50 and shot it square in the head. Its head exploded. Tyler looked amazed. "Thats some firepower your packing." Allen just smirked. The collected the remains and drove back to Perfection.

Well, thats the start of my new fic, Ill try and make it a bit longer then Tremors Vs. Alien.

BTW, on the end of my last fic, the URL for my freinds site did not show 

Go there for great fanfiction and art, as well as Project Bogus, an animated version of

LavenderGoddessV's Surviving Together.


End file.
